


The Mask And Mirror

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Awareness Week, Aromantic Mycroft, Aromantic Sherlock, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Missing Scene, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smoke swirls up and then it dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask And Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> For the Aromantic Awareness Week Fandom Challenge. 
> 
> (Because friendship doesn't necessarily have to take a backseat to romantic love - or I wish it wouldn't, at the very least.)

“Enjoyed Les Mis?” his baby brother throws at him in between voluptuous puffs of smoke.

“Mummy certainly did,” he replies smoothly, staring at the smouldering cigarette between his fingers. “How’s John?”

“He’s going to be fine. Mary will see to that.”

Nobody but Mycroft would detect the faint trace of resentment beneath Sherlock’s careless tone. “You knew he would get there eventually. That’s what people do.”

Little Brother takes a long drag on his cigarette. “Romantic love,” he scoffs. “What’s friendship if compared to – that?”

 _Or brotherly love_ , Mycroft thinks but doesn’t say. Smoke swirls up, and slowly fades away.


End file.
